Aiden's Triangle
by LaffertyHEART23
Summary: Aiden meets an old friend at a crime scene,she finds out that he likes her alot. Then she finds out that Danny likes her,alot. Who will she chose? It's gonna get messy"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own CSI:NY or any of it's characters the plot is simply made up any similarities is completley conincidental.

Aiden's Triangle

Chapter 1

Detective Aiden Burn and Danny Messer went to their latest crime scene.

It was a gory one.

Some poor guy had his head shot off.

"Nice."said Aiden while resisting the temptation to puke,

"Yeah,but this is Bronx voilence for ya,"Danny replied.

A gang of kids aged 14-18 were walking behind Aiden and Danny.

Danny saw them and started to get nervous.

One of the kids shouted"Oi,Oi!" to Aiden,

and both Danny and Aiden turned round.

The kids faces came into light, Aiden smiled."Omg,Nathan!"

She squeled and ran up tp hug him."Howya doin?" she smiled.

"I'm doing fine babes what bout you?"

He saw Danny and said "New boyfriend?"

Nathan asked with what Danny noticed dissapoinment in his voice.

Nathan and his friends saw their detective badges and all took one step back "woah," they all said.

"You're with the feds?!"

Nathan was around 6 foot so was obviously taller than Aiden and was abit taller than Danny.

He had ice blue eyes which twinkeled when he saw something he liked,

Danny noticed his eyes did this when he looked at Aiden,

it was a hot day so none of them had a shirt on-but Nathan had the best six-pact which didn't come unoticed with Aiden.

"Yeah-but Nate-" she was cut off by Nathan,

"But Nothin,You know what happened!" and Nathan turned his back,

gave a look to Aiden and walked back up the street.

"Jesus,what's his problem with us?"said Danny.

"The cops arrested his dad for murder.""Which he didn't do!" She added when she saw the look on Dannys face."

"When his dad went to prison,he got beat to death. Nathan's hated the police ever since."

Danny turned to the dead body and said,

"You wanna pick up the brain or shall I do It?"

Aiden turned and said,"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Good," said Danny,"Here's a bag." Aiden smacked him across the arm.

"Ow!,fine I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY any of it's characters. Any similarities is simiply a coencidence.

Chapter 2

Nathan sat down next to his brother,George,and sighed.

" Whats wrong bro? " asked George.

" You'll never guess who's joined the feds. " Nathan said glumly.

" Who? "

" Aiden,"

" Aiden?! Hot Aiden?! " shouted George.

" Yeah, and she's got a badge and everything." Nathan added.

George sat still,astonished.

Like his brother,

George was tall.

Like his brother he had ice blue eyes,

But george had a skinhead thing going on,

but it wasent completley shaved,

and again like his brother he had a six pact.

They called up their mates : Matt,Rema,George B,Alfie and Louis.

They agreed to meet at the local park.

Calling the park vandalised was an understatement,

Nathan and George had been coming to this park ever since their dad died.

Matt turned up first.

" You alright Nate ? " asked Matt,

fully aware that Nathan wasen't.

Everyone in their neighbourhood knew that Nathan liked Aiden,

he had liked her ever since he first saw her,

and that was when they were six,

but Adien had moved away when Nathan was 13,

leaving him crushed it been five years and Nathan had grown up.

10 Minutes Later

Everyone had turned up and they had been having an interesting conversation.

" Nate I say we all go to New York and you go tell Aiden how you feel bout her,"

said George B,

" That's a great plan George where do you think we'll sleep?" asked Nathan,

" Well my dad lives in downtown Brooklyn," said Matt, " I'm sure he would'nt mind us staying with him"

" Really ? There's alot of us." said Nathan

" He wouldn't mind besides he owes me."

" Cool then sorted ! " said Rema excitidley.

" Yeah" said Nathan,

What was he gonna say to Aiden? Should he tell her that he always liked her?

What if she has a boyfriend? What will he do then?


End file.
